Verified Proof
by adagio11
Summary: COMPLETE! [CHAPTER 7 IS UP!]“The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances if there is any reaction, both are transformed” – Carl Jung [TATE]
1. Chapter 1

**Verified Proof**

**Summary: **"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed" – Carl Jung

**Author's Note: **Like every other idea, this one just popped up in my head. We'll see how well it turns out. And please, R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Uncovering**

_"Things do not change, we change" – Henry David Thoreau_

**--- **

The door was kicked shut by his foot, his lips on the other hand never leaving hers. Millions of thoughts ran through their minds but neither of them cared to sort them out. Shoes were kicked off and one by one, their clothes fell to the floor. Their rationality disappeared along with every piece of clothing that was dropped onto the floor. And as the last piece of fabric was tossed away, they couldn't focus on anything but each other.

**---**

As Kate's eyes opened, one thing immediately came into her mind. _Oh shit!_ She sat straight up as memories from last night came back to her. She shut her eyes and groaned. How the hell could she have allowed this to happen? She opened her eyes again and wrapped the sheet tighter around her body. She knew that if she turned around, she would immediately recognize the sleeping face of the man she'd just spent the night with. But still, it was very unreal. As if on cue, a low moan was heard from behind her back and Kate shifted to look at him. _I can't believe I just slept with Tony DiNozzo. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Morning there" he mumbled and sleepily opened his eyes. He got himself into a sitting position.

"Tony! Do you have any idea about what we did last night?" Kate almost shrieked. This was so not good!

"Sure. You don't?"

"Unfortunately, I do" Kate swallowed. What bothered her the most was that she hadn't had one single drop of alcohol last night. _Oh shit! I slept with Tony DiNozzo. Completely sober!_ Tony scooted closer and managed to place a soft kiss on her cheek before she pulled away.

"This can't happen again…It _won't_ happen again" she said and gently pushed him away.

"I know" he sighed. "But it was fun while it lasted" he grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Recalling last night's events, Kate couldn't help but blush a bit.

Tony had casually asked her if she wanted to get some Chinese and she'd accepted without further thinking. It wasn't a rare occurrence that they ended up together at the Chinese restaurant, after staying late at the office. They'd walked the few blocks to the small restaurant and it had been like every other night. They were still chatting as they walked back to NCIS headquarters to get their cars. But then, it was like something had snapped between them. Okay, not even Kate could deny the slight sexual tension. Abby had pointed it out to her more than once, and Kate knew her friend was right, at least a half right. But last night, it had been like the tension had gotten too much for both of them. Their eyes had locked for a moment and they'd seen their own desire in each other's eyes. They'd had shared their first kiss on the NCIS parking lot and in some way managed to make their way back to Tony's place. And well, the rest was history…

Now, Kate awkwardly climbed off his bed, hugging the bed sheet closer around her body. _Tony DiNozzo saw me naked – again. I allowed it this time, geez… _Cheeks still pink, she began to gather her clothes, following the trail out into the hallway. She heard Tony shuffle around in his bedroom and soon appeared behind her, now wearing a pair of pyjama pants.

"Find everything you need?" he said with a glint in his eyes. Kate glared back at him. He shouldn't take so easy on this. If Gibbs found out…no…_when_ Gibbs found out, they would be dead meat. Or at least fired.

"Tony, this is serious" she said a bit distracted as she picked up her shirt from the floor. She continued down the hall to find the rest of her clothing.

"I know but…-"

"No, it can't happen again" Kate repeated her earlier statement. There was silence behind her and she turned around to get his response. He had that goofy grin on his face and she immediately knew why.

"Looking for this?" he teased and waved her bra before her. She reached out to take it but Tony was quicker, jumping away.

"Tony, please not now" Kate groaned. "It's already bad as it is" Now smirking again, Tony took of past her and into the living room. Rolling her eyes, Kate chased after her, knowing she would never get her underwear back unless she played this stupid game of his. Tony ran a lap around his living room before continuing into his kitchen and back out in the hall.

"Tony!" He laughed and quickly snuck into his bedroom. Kate soon burst through the door, clutching her clothes and the sheet.

"Tony! We have to be at work in thirty minutes"

"Just because I don't want Gibbs to fire you…" he said and now tossed her bra at her.

"Thank you" Kate said sarcastically and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came back out, Tony was still wearing only his pyjama pants.

"Coffee before you leave?" he offered her a cup but she shook her head.

"Don't have the time" she said and hurried for the door, picking up her shoes along the way.

"Too bad" Tony said and took a sip himself. He watched as Kate located her jacket and purse before she stood to look at him. She absently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and avoided his eyes.

"See you later"

"Hold on!"

"What now?"  
"Goodbye kiss…" he said and stepped closer. For a moment Kate was tempted to give in but her rationality saved her once again.

"We can't, you know that"

He sighed. "I know. Well, see you at work"

"Yeah, bye" she said and quickly left. Out on the street, she caught a cab since they'd taken Tony's car last night. Not safely seated in the back seat and with a cab driver with a good natural smile in the front, Kate allowed herself to really think back about yesterday. It still seemed so unreal. Kate liked to have control over her life and plan everything. But this was impulsive and it ruined her plans. She didn't like it. But the fact that it was Tony made it even more complicated than just a one nightstand. They still had to work together and if she had the right feeling about this, the tension would only increase. No, this was _definitely_ not good.

* * *

**_So! First chapter finished. What did you think? Please review!!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it is! The second chapter. Thanks for your reviews on the first chapter. I appreciate it! And as always, please R&R. I'm addicted to reviews**_

**Chapter 2 – Admitting**

"_It's choice – not chance- that determines your destiny" – Jean Nidetch_

7:28, Kate stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. It was a miracle that she still had two minutes left. She'd managed to take a shower, get dressed and pick up some coffee, in less than 30 minutes. _I bet Tony's going to be late. _The elevator dinged and she stepped out. The bullpen was loud with activity and she greeted a few of the other agents with a nod before reaching her own desk. She put down her purse and placed her coffee cup on her desk.

"Morning" she greeted Gibbs and McGee who were already seated by their desk. Gibbs mumbled something back and McGee looked up from his file and offered her a "good morning, Kate". She glanced at Tony's empty desk and smiled triumphantly to herself. He was going to be late. Again.

And true, the clock had almost struck eight when Tony appeared in the bullpen. "You're late" Gibbs said firmly, without looking up.

"Um, sorry, boss. It's not going to happen again" was Tony's lame excuse. Everyone in the bullpen knew it certainly _would_ happen again. Kate smiled to herself. _I knew it. _The day passed in silence, all agents having tons of paperwork to finish. Kate had felt Tony glance at her but pretended not to notice. It was like being back in high school; trying to work while some guy tossed glances at you.

_Tony's not just some guy. _Whoo! Where did that come from? Kate shook her head slightly. Last night had really set her mind spinning. Not good. Around noon, she'd had enough and went down to ask Abby if they could have lunch.

"Hey, Abs" Kate greeted the young lab tech as she stepped into the lab.

"Hi, Kate. What's up?"

"Nothing. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork and…-" Kate stopped when she noticed Abby's stare at her. "What?"

"Something's up"

"What do you mean?" _How can she know? Did Tony tell her? _Kate decided to play stupid.

"Oh come on. You have that…look on your face again"

"What look?"

"Don't play stupid with me, young lady" Abby exclaimed. "So, what's his name?"

"Abby!"

Abby grinned. "So there is someone huh?" Kate groaned. She'd stepped into Abby's trap, again. Usually, she gave after and they gossiped about the guy for a good while but now, this was Tony. Abby knew him as well as Kate did. Well, at least almost…and if Abby knew, McGee would know. And Gibbs! And finally every single employee on the Navy yard would know.

"Nothing happened, Abby!"

"Kate, come on. I'm your best friend. It's my job to get these things out of you. Now spill!"

"I promise, there's no one!" Kate protested.

"Is it that doctor who called you a few weeks ago? Did you really go out? Oh, or is it…what's his name again…James? That Australian guy?" Abby fired at her friend. Kate sighed. She wanted to tell. She usually did. She sighed; knowing Abby right it was only a matter of time before she figured it out and if she didn't Tony would certainly tell her. _Better get it over with._

"Well, actually... you know him"

"I do?" Abby was suddenly taken aback. She and Kate didn't share that many friends.

"Yep" Kate watched as Abby's mind worked furiously, going through every possible guy that Kate could've spent the night with. Then the light bulb clicked, when she'd finally narrowed it down..

"Oh. My. God. Seriously?" Abby shrieked, still not really believing her own theory.

"Um…well…it wasn't meant to happen and…"

"You were drunk huh?"

Now Kate blushed. "No. I wasn't" she said in a low voice and turned down her face.

"Was _he _drunk?"

"No" Kate said and groaned as she once again was reminded that she'd just slept with Tony, sober.

"You slept with Tony DiNozzo?! Sober?! Wow, I didn't you had it in you, Kate"

"Abby, keep your voice down. If Gibbs finds out we're both dead meat"

Abby chuckled. Kate was loosing control here. Time to change tactics. "So, was it good, Kate?"

"ABBY!"

"What? You can't change the fact that you slept with Tony. So, I want to know the details, Kate. First of all, how come you actually agreed to go home with him?"

"I…don't know"

"Sure you were not drunk? High?"

"Positive! It just kind of…happened" Kate shrugged, she still wondered herself how the hell it could have happened.

"Then you can answer, was it good?"

"Abby, I will not answer that. Ever. So, the reason to why I came was actually not to tell you that I slept with Tony, but if you wanted to grab some lunch?"

"Sure" Abby smiled and followed Kate out. "So, he was that good huh?" Kate just groaned. This was going to be a long lunch.

_**Chapter two finished. How was it? Boring? Lack of Tate? Well, please review and tell me :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third chapter up! Please review!!**_

---

**Chapter 3 – Deciding**

"_The wisest mind has something yet to learn" – George Santayana_

---

Later the same afternoon, Kate still felt Tony sneak glances at her. She sighed. She was tired and had a headache building up. Lunch with Abby had been like an interrogation. Abby had soon realised her friend wasn't about to spill the details so she'd had to be happy with yes or no answers

"Tony, stop it" Kate muttered as fast as Gibbs had walked out of earshot.

"What?" he said innocently. He knew he'd been looking at her more than usual but now he couldn't help it.

"Don't look at me like that"

Smirking, Tony sent her an IM, since McGee was sitting by his desk, obviously eavesdropping to their conversation.

--

_TDiNozzo: You certainly didn't mind last night, Katie_

_--_

Kate read the short message and glared. _I guess these are the consequences for my actions. _She groaned inwardly, remembering the things she'd said about karma. _Ironic._

"Please drop it, Tony" He just chuckled. "Drop what?" McGee couldn't hold down his curiosity anymore. Something interesting had happened between the two of them. Knowing Abby's theories, McGee had a pretty fair idea about what that might be. But it would be a blast to hear it from them.

"Nothing, McGee. It's nothing" Kate said firmly.

"Hmm…" was McGee's only response. He knew that Abby would tell him later. Soon Gibbs came back and the agents fell silent. McGee now saw his opportunity to go down to Abby without getting a protest from Kate or Tony. Cause then Gibbs would ask why and they would have to explain. On the other hand…that would be a lot of fun as well.

"I'm going down to Abby, boss. I'll be back in a few" he said and hurried for the elevator. Shrugging Gibbs let him wander off. It was late anyway…As soon as McGee had left, Kate and Tony exchanged suspicious glances. Abby would tell McGee. No doubt.

"I…I'm going to get some coffee" Kate said to no one and stood. She quickly walked for the break room where she began to pace the small area. McGee probably knew by now. Then it wouldn't take long until Gibbs found out. Their boss still, even after two years at NCIS, intimidated McGee. And knowing Gibbs, Kate knew he was very good at getting information out of people.

"Probie knows" Tony stated as he joined Kate in the break room.

"Tony, leave! Gibbs will get suspicious. McGee will also get ideas…" Kate said and tried to make him leave.

"It's not that bad, Kate. It happened and you can't really take it back, huh? "

"But it won't happen again" Kate said firmly.

"Whatever you say" Tony said with a shrug. _What did he mean by that? _

"What do you mean?"

"Kate, Kate, Kate. You really think that was a one time thing?" he said softly, moving closer to her. When his lips were millimetres from hers she backed away.

"Tony. I'm not going to be another woman on your God knows how long list"

"You already are…sort of" he remarked with a smug grin, which earned his – at least – tenth glare from Kate that day.

"Listen, this is not a game, Tony! Cause I won't play your stupid games, okay? It was a _mistake_!" Kate exclaimed. Tony's face suddenly turned serious.

"That's what you think? That I'm playing you?"

"Oh, just an impression I got" she answered sarcastically.

"You're wrong now, Kate. But okay. It was a mistake. It happened once and it won't happen again. And…I'm sorry then" he said in a low voice and then left without another word.

Kate looked after him. Why did she feel like she just made another huge mistake? The slightly hurt look on Tony's face couldn't be mistaken. Had he…really wanted to have some sort of weird relationship with her? As in romantic non-platonic relationship? Since their friendship was very odd, imagine how a romantic relationship would be and…no. They couldn't. Now they'd agreed and it was fine. This was what she'd wanted. Kate sighed. But why did she feel so guilty? _Exactly what I meant with complicated. _Sure, she hadn't really protested last night. What they'd done hadn't dawned on her until this morning…Could that mean something? _Maybe and…- No! We agreed about this. _Taking a deep breath, Kate grabbed her coffee cup and walked back out to the squad room.

---

The rest of the day was quiet. McGee was constantly glancing at the pair but didn't say anything because of Gibbs' presence. Abby had told him everything and neither of them had been particularly surprised. The sexual tension between Kate and Tony had been almost ridiculous for the past months, so this hadn't been that much of a shock.

"You can go now" Gibbs said and without further questioning his agents stood up and packed their stuff. They knew better than asking why they could leave half an hour earlier than usual. Deciding that she needed to vent, Kate took the stairs down to Abby's lab. The lab tech had her music on and was processing the evidence while bouncing around to the heavy beat of the music.

"Abs!" Kate yelled to make herself heard. Abby soon noticed her and pressed "mute" on her remote.

"Hi, Kate. You and Tony going out tonight?"  
"Abby, please" Since their little fight, Tony hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the day. This was bad. "I sense troubles in paradise" Abby stated. "Well?"

"We…kind of fought"

"That's not new"

"But a real fight. Like real…" Kate tried to explain. If you asked the team, they would probably say that fights between her and Tony was extremely common. But those fights were mostly just teasing and bickering. Competing about who was right. But this was a real fight. It was personal. Sure, the little dispute over the wet t-shirt photo had made Kate doubt her friendship with Tony but it was nothing compared to this.

"I think…I hurt him" Kate blurted out. It felt strange to say those words while having Tony in mind.

"How?" Now Abby was curious. Never in her life, she'd seen Tony _hurt._ But Kate was a profiler and was probably pretty good at reading people.  
"I…took for granted that he was…you know, playing games me and apparently…he wasn't" Abby eyed her for a moment. "Okay, first of all, Kate. We both know Tony wouldn't do that to you and second of all I actually believe him. I think he wanted to try, with you"

Kate processed the information. "A real relationship? Tony and me?"

"Yeah"

"Abby, Tony doesn't do relationships. Flings on the other hand…"

"You're not listening. Tony was not playing you, Kate. He really likes you. Don't come here and tell me you haven't noticed!" Abby said softly. They were great agents but too bad they were completely oblivious to the attraction that existed between them.

"Abby, it's Tony we're talking about! Tony _DiNozzo. _He's never been in a long term relationship"

"Neither have you"

For a moment Kate was speechless. Abby was right. "Anyway, we agreed that it was a mistake and that it won't happen again" Kate said matter of factly.

"Seriously? And you think you'll be able to keep it that way?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when you once opened the door it's sometimes extremely difficult to close it"

Kate sighed. Was Tony really that mad at her? Because she assumed he was playing games with her last night?

"Well, at least I have to get rid of these hard feelings…and this definitely proves it was a bad idea, Abby. It just complicates thing and I'm not going to throw away another job for a fling" Kate said, a bit wistful, before she stood and left the lab.  
"Oh, you have so much to learn, Kate" Abby said to herself once her friend was gone. "You have no idea"

_**Third chapter finished :) Was it good? Surprising? I know you like the slight angst, Jos. Well well, please review before you go. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here is chapter four, just for you crazy Tate fans out there. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I appreciate it, I think every author do. So, please enjoy and drop of a review :D**_

**Chapter 4 – Considering**

_"Hope is a waking dream" - Aristotle_

**---**

With a sigh, Tony gripped the railing and stared out at the late night traffic. Living on the fifth floor, he had a good view from his balcony.

It was past midnight but he couldn't sleep. The slight argument with Kate earlier kept repeating itself in his mind. He'd been honest though, when he said he didn't play her. Cause he didn't. God only knew how much he desired a real relationship with that woman. But why would she believe him? Why did he have to fall for the one woman that doubted his intentions the most? Sure, they were friends and trusted each other and all that but not on that level. It was too personal. The last line they had crossed briefly last night and then they had pretended to jump back to the "safe side" in the morning. He still wondered how the hell he'd had the guts to actually kiss her in the first place. He'd wanted to do that for months and months and months…And when he finally had done it… she'd let him. It had actually given him a tad of hope. But after the break room argument to day, it was more than vanished.

The traffic flowed beneath him and he sighed once again.

He'd been cold to her today. That usually was her job; to ignore him, except in a playful way. But he'd been hurt by the fact that she didn't believe him. Of course he couldn't blame her, but it still hurt. Casting one last glance at the cars below, he stepped back into his apartment and closed the door behind him. This was what he'd been afraid would happen. If they got together, it would automatically complicate things because of their jobs. And see, it already had. Okay, so it was his fault and now he had no idea how to make things right again. Of course he still wanted to try with Kate. Some time had to be the first, right? And knowing her for almost three years, Tony was sure she was the one he wanted to really try with. She was the only one he could see himself in a relationship with.

No, they couldn't continue like this, they'd crossed the line and there was no way back now.

---

On the other side of town, Kate too had a hard time getting some decent sleep. 24 hours ago, it hadn't been a problem. She'd slept like a baby last night with Tony's arms around her. Now, staring at the ceiling, it felt like ages ago. She was mad, at herself. For questioning him like that. She should have known that this wasn't another on of his games. From what she'd heard of his tactics, this wasn't like them at all. Last night, out on the parking lot, Tony DiNozzo had actually looked a bit shy. And why would he wait three years? If he'd just wanted a one nightstand with her, he would have charmed her years ago. Why hadn't she thought of this before?!

What bothered her the most was that she'd hurt him. That was one of the reasons to why she hadn't given after for her feelings for him, earlier. If she hurt him or vice versa, it would jeopardize their friendship. Their jobs, which roughly, also were their entire lives. Kate ran a hand over her face. It was way past midnight. She'd fallen asleep around ten, in front of the TV and now it was impossible for her to fall back asleep. She kept staring at the ceiling. No, this was ridiculous. Why did they – she – act like a teenager? She was an adult for God's sake. She _should_ know how to work this out. _Damn him! _

_**Sorry I know that was very short. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fifth chapter up. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. And this chapter has lotsa Tate :P **_

**Chapter 5 – Advising**

_"Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't" – Erica Jong_

---

The next morning, after less than four hours of sleep, Tony walked into Abby's lab. Coffee and a Caf-Pow in hand.

"Morning, Abs. No music?"

"Tony, you know I don't play music before nine am. Oh, you're a God" she added when she spotted the large Caf-Pow. He handed it over and Abby happily took a sip. "So, something's on your mind?"

"Well…um, I guess Kate has already told you about…"

"Of course. I'm her best friend" Abby said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "To be honest, Tony, there's a real mess you two have created here"

"Nah, _real _mess I don't know about but a mess, sure"

"Something you wanted to talk about?"

"I screwed up" he began, sighing as he sat down on one of her lab stools. He had no idea who to tell except Abby. But he knew that even Abby would doubt if he could actually have a relationship. With _Kate _of all people

"She…thought I was playing games with her. And well I don't blame her but…-" he let out a huge sigh. Abby just nodded, remembering the conversation she'd had with Kate yesterday.

"Well, _were_ you playing her?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "Of course not. And now she kind of…hates me" At this Abby laughed. "Kate doesn't hate you, Tony. She could never hate you!"

"Well, let's see, yesterday we had kind of a fight. She yelled at me, really yelled, and then she accused me of playing her and oh, she sees it as a mistake. So, I think I'm not really one of her favourite persons at the moment. And I let her be right, that this _was _a mistake" he counted up.

Abby eyed him for a moment. Gosh, this really was complicated. Kate was worried she'd hurt him, worried that she would lose her job _and _Tony's friendship at the same time if she actually agreed to try a relationship with him. Tony on the other hand, was worried she hated him and also convinced that he'd lost his only chance by not telling her yesterday.

"Okay, listen up. The ten million dollar question; do you want a real committed long-term relationship with Kate?"

"Yes" he answered immediately without giving it a thought. Yes, that's what he wanted.

"A real committed relationship as in "lasting more than just a few days"?"

This question just earned her the "duh"-look. "For Christ's sake, Abs. I'm _in love _with her!" Abby was a bit taken a back by his confession. Sure, she knew they had strong feelings for each other but hearing Tony DiNozzo admit it out loud without his playful smirk plastered on his face…Abby was about to open her mouth and answer when she stopped short in her tracks. In the doorway to the lab stood Kate, looking completely shocked, eyes focused on Tony. By her expression, Abby knew that she'd just heard every word of what Tony just said.

---

Without a word, she turned on her heel and left the lab. _Oh my God. _Not having a clue where she was going, she opened the heavy glass door to the stairwell and began walking down the steps. Tony had just said he loved her. Tony. Loved. Her. Okay, maybe not directly telling her but still, it was a confession. Now the pieces fell into place. Why he'd looked so hurt when she'd accused him for playing with her. _Damn it! _How could she have been so stupid? She was a freakin' profiler. She should be able to read people easily especially Tony since she knew him so well, but this time she'd been completely oblivious. Now she stopped, realizing where she was. Outside Autopsy. _So, this is whom I want to talk to…_ Kate took a deep breath and stepped through the automatic doors.

Ducky stood by his desk, labelling evidence vials. At the sound of the doors open and close he turned around and smiled good-naturedly.

"Caitlin! What brings you here? Another case perhaps?"

"Um, no, Ducky. I…needed someone to talk to and…" she trailed off. The older man immediately put down the vials and his pen.

"Of course, my dear. What's bothering you?" he gestured towards the closest slab. Kate sat down and Ducky sat on his chair.

"I…had sex with Tony"

"Oh…" was Ducky's only response. What did you say to that?

"But that's not the problem it's…yesterday we had an argument, you know and of course I assumed he was just playing me. That I was the girl of this week and all but apparently…I was wrong"

"I have to tell you, I'm pretty sure that Anthony would never do that to you, Kate"

"Yeah, I kind of realise that now. But the problem is, I think I hurt him and just a few minutes ago I…" she took another deep breath. "I heard him admit to Abby that he was in love with me"

Ducky nodded and processed her words. "It's quite obvious he is"

"What?"

"Oh Caitlin. Ever since you two came down her for…well counselling…I've had my suspicions regarding the two of you"

"I don't know what to do. I obviously hurt him and…I know I should talk to him but I don't know what to say. And Gibbs will notice that we're not talking and probably put us in interrogation until we confess" Kate rambled.

"True" Ducky agreed with her. She sighed and gazed down at her feet. "Caitlin, talk to him. I know you'll work it out in some way. Even if you decide to stay friends, I know you can work it out"

"But…"

"What?"

"I…think…I feel the same…It's just that…I don't know-" she said absently.

"I kind of took that for granted…"

"What…why?"

"Well, you came down here, looking completely overwhelmed but still, you looked happy. You sure you don't know what to do?"

"I did?" Kate raised her brows, ignoring Ducky's question. Was she that easy to read?

"My dear, some people never find love during their entire life. You have, Kate, and to be honest, don't throw it away. It would a loss for both you and Tony"

Kate nodded and sighed. "I guess you're right"

"He makes you happy, doesn't he? Even if he's only your friend?"

"Yeah…he does" a small smile played over her lips. He _did _make her happy. He had this strange ability to always make her laugh, even if she had a bad day. He made her feel…safe.

"I'll talk to him" she promised as she stood to leave. "Thanks for listening, Ducky. I appreciate it"

"No problem. And don't worry about Jethro"

She shook her head, gave Ducky's shoulder a squeeze before leaving Autopsy. Well, now when she'd sorted out her thoughts, the only thing left was to talk to him. But as she rode in the elevator, back up to the squad room, Kate already began to doubt her promise to Ducky. It wasn't as easy as it seemed…

_**Taa-daa. Geez, Ducky is really difficult to write. But I wanted him in this story. Guess Gibbs now is the character in the background. But, this is a Tate story so it's pretty much just Kate and Tony :) Please please please drop off a review. I love your reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here it is, the fifth chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Well, here we go_… **

**Chapter 6 – Trusting**

_"The only way to make a man trustworthy is to trust him" – Henry Stimson_

---

For the rest of the day, Kate tried to find a good opportunity to talk to Tony, but she couldn't. Gibbs and McGee were in the bullpen for the whole day and going to the break room would be a bit suspicious since they'd gone there yesterday, both acting weird afterwards. It was more than awkward between them, sometimes their eyes met but one of them were always quick to pull away. _Why are we acting like teenagers? This is so stupid, I should just… tell him! _Shaking her head at herself, Kate kept working on her report, while she once again felt Tony glance at her. The conversation with Ducky kept playing in her mind. Both Ducky and Abby were convinced that Tony would never ever hurt her on purpose. And Ducky had not for a minute doubted that Tony was honest when he'd said he loved her. "_Don't throw it away" _Kate remembered what Ducky had said about people not finding love during their life. And he'd been right when he said she had actually found someone she felt so strongly for. Could that night two nights ago actually been them silently admitting something to each other?

Both Kate and Tony managed to finish their reports with further incidents. Gibbs was satisfied as long as the files were on his desk by six. He didn't care if they had been a bit quiet. It was rather pleasant to have them silent for a two days.  
"Good job. You can go" he said, as Tony dumped his last file on top of Kate's stack. Kate noticed how Tony slowly shut down his computer and awfully slowly packed his stuff. She knew why. So they wouldn't end up in the elevator together. That would be _beyond _awkward. Not wanting to stand with him in such small space for at least 25 seconds, Kate quickly grabbed her purse and took the stairs instead. She _had _to face it…_him, _at some time. Ducky had been right, she was in love with him and she would be a fool if she threw it away. But then there was that lingering doubt…could she trust him on such a personal level?

---

Tony watched her leave, relieved that they wouldn't have to ride down with the elevator together. Now he quickly grabbed his own stuff, muttered a good night and went for the elevator. She's rushed out of the lab the moment his eyes had caught hers. This couldn't get any worse. Now, he'd really lost his last chance. He'd scared her. He knew Kate took relationships very seriously. He knew that she wanted marriage, kids, the dog and the house in the suburbs and he could understand if she never in a million years believed he wanted that too. But only with her.

The elevator dinged and he stepped out in the lobby. Kate had probably already left. He exited the building. Yes she had. Her car was gone. Sighing without a reason, Tony climbed into his own car to go home, wishing that maybe tomorrow he could find a solution to this mess. Who knew love was _this _complicated?

---

Kate couldn't sleep that night either. She tossed and turned, groaning as the time passed by. It was already two am and she hadn't gotten a minute of sleep yet. The argument with Tony, the long talk with Ducky. She kept going over it in her head, like she did when she went over a case. Replaying it in her mind, over and over again, hoping to find a solution. Her problem's Achilles heel, so she could solve it fast. She glanced at her digital clock again. 2:32. Damn it. Why was this so freakin' hard?! Tony at least had the guts to admit out loud to someone that he was in love with her, she had barely admitted to herself how she felt. So where was the actual problem? She wasn't afraid of rejection. No, she knew how he felt about her. The one with the right to feel rejected was Tony. So, where exactly lay the problem?

Trust…She knew that. To dive into a serious relationship would require trust. Trust on the most personal level that existed. She had really open up and not shut him out, like she tended to do with others. But this was Tony, he was in love with her. He had that faith in her, she wished she had in him. _Come on, Kate. __You trust this man with your life. You spend almost all your time with him, he probably knows you better than anyone else in this world. _She sighed. There was a slight difference between professional and personal trust. Maybe that was the reason to Gibbs' rule 12. There was a difference, and you shouldn't mix them up.

"_Don't worry about Jethro" _Ducky's voice entered her mind again. What did he mean by that? Groaning, Kate tossed the covers aside and sat up. This wasn't Tony's fault at all. It was all her. It lay in her hands now. "_Don't throw it away" _had been Ducky's reassuring words. She replayed the phrase in her head, analysing it even further. She was about to throw away the love Tony felt for her. And no, she couldn't do that. She would have to trust him. People who knew them both had tried to convince her that Tony would never hurt her in any way. Quickly getting up, Kate went over to her wardrobe to get dressed.

She had someone to see. Now.

---

Kate glanced at clock on her cell phone as she walked up the steps to his apartment. It was almost three in the morning. He was probably asleep. Now standing in front of his door she raised her hand to knock but hesitated. What if he would slam the door in her face, refuse to talk to her and then…leave NCIS? He wasn't known for staying at a workplace for more than a few years… No, he wouldn't do that cause that would really hurt her…and he wouldn't do that. Both Abby and Ducky had said so. Kate also knew how much his job meant to Tony, more than any other, he wouldn't leave. Now taking a deep breath, she finally gained courage to knock on his door. Noise was heard from the other side and his familiar steps pounded down the hall. He turned the knob, looking very surprised.

"Oh, Kate. Hi…" He looked a bit shy for a moment and Kate breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn't been asleep. And at least he had been alone…_Kate, focus. _

"Oh…I see. Can I come in we need to…-"

"Talk, I know. Come in" he said with a heavy sigh and stepped aside. This was is. One wrong word and he was more than screwed. One wrong word and his chances were definitely gone. Kate looked very confused, where she stood in the middle of his living room. The lights were off and the only light came from the streetlights outside.

"So…I don't really know where to start" Kate said and bit awkwardly. After a few moments of silence, Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"About what you heard down at Abby's…I don't really know how to explain that, Kate but…I understand if it was inappropriate" he blurted out, shocked himself that he'd had the guts to mention it. Kate nodded, processing his apology. He was apologizing for saying he loved her. _Geez, when did the Earth stop spinning? _Kate eyed him for a moment. He looked a bit sheepish but also almost scared. Shy. He didn't look like the Tony she knew.

"Don't…apologize" Kate said then. His face snapped up and revealed his confused expression. "I…should be the one apologizing, Tony. For being so cold to you and…jump to conclusions like that. It was rude" she looked him directly in the eye as she spoke slowly. He met her eyes, overwhelmed by the emotions in her words and face.

"I'm sorry about everything today, Kate. I think it might have been both of our faults. I don't blame you at all but…I…meant what I said down at Abby's" he said, almost struggling to get the words out. She knew this was hard on him, getting close to someone and admit it in person. But she was glad he'd decided to trust her so much that he did. He really trusted her…She should be able to do the same. Trust was very important to her, but on the other hand…Had Tony ever done something that should make her doubt her faith in him?

"You did?" was all she answered then.

"Yeah…I did" There was silence again and both of them stared down at the ground. Neither of them liked the heavy silence but what to say now? He'd admitted that he loved her. Wasn't it her turn now? It was wrong of her to let him spill his inner thoughts just to be met by silence, right? She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I went to talk to Ducky today" she said. Her words came out very soft but Tony could tell this was very important so he only nodded. "I…told him about us. Sorry if…-"

"No no, it's okay"

"Anyway, you wanna know what he said…He said that…not everyone finds love during their life and that now when I had…I shouldn't throw it away" Tony nodded, listening intently. Kate was hesitating. There was a chance that she might run away…

"Uhm, well, are you?" he said. "Throwing it away?" There was a serious question hidden in the slight metaphor. Their eyes locked for a long while.

"No, I'm not. That would be incredibly stupid" she said softly, now with a half smile. Slowly, she watched as a smile spread on Tony's face as well. A bit hesitantly, but still smiling, Kate walked the few steps over to where he stood and gingerly snaked her arms around his waist. To her relief, she felt Tony's arms come around her back and hold her tight.

"I'm sorry…for these past days, Tony. I haven't been so nice to you. Sorry…" she buried her face in his shirt. _It feels good to be back in his arms. He smells incredible…How could I ever throw this all away...?_

"Hey" his soft tone made her look up. "I forgive you" he smiled widely and then slowly kissed her. When they reluctantly broke apart, they were still smiling.

"Even if _we_ think so, this is not a good idea" she said honestly. Even if Ducky said they shouldn't worry about Gibbs, Kate wasn't so sure about it.

"You mean…"

"Gibbs won't like this, Tony. No matter how good agents he thinks we are"

"Kate, he won't fire us"

"How do you know?"

"Because Gibbs hates the whole hiring process. You have never wondered why Gibbs never interview you?" he said, grinning

"But I just thought…never mind" Kate said. Even if it was a hint of joking in his tone, Kate knew Tony was right. Gibbs hated interviews, except interrogations of course. And she doubted Abby would ever forgive him if he fired Tony and herself.

"See, I'm right. As always" Not giving her a chance to protest, Tony pressed another kiss onto her lips

When they slowly broke apart, Kate had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said, Tony. But if you want to… I can make it up to you?" she suggestively raised her eyebrows.

He grinned knowingly. "Now that you mention it…" he said and in one swift move pulled her shirt over her head. Kate chuckled and began to walk down the hall. Her grin soon turned into fits of laughter as she heard him race after her.

_**Yay! He forgave her. But you knew that right? I almost never do angsty endings…or, I NEVER do angsty endings :P DPB, why couldn't you let this happen for real?! It would have been so much fun :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here it is, the final chapter. Kind of an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Please review this one as well:D **_

**Chapter 7 – Loving**

"_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for" – Erica Jong_

---

Hours later, Tony sat up, leaning against the headboard while admiring the sight before him. Kate lay curled up to his side. Even now when she had fallen asleep, a small smile grace her features. Gently, he stroke her cheek. Even if the night they'd shared two days ago, had been great, he couldn't compare it to his. Now, as if on cue, Kate began to stir and now she didn't leap straight out of bed. Instead she opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey, there" Tony spoke softly. He lay back down and Kate lifted her head so he could slide his arm around her. She moved closer, nuzzling his neck.

"What time is it?" she said into his neck. He chuckled at the sleepiness in her voice. "Almost six"

"Then we don't have to get up yet" she stated contently. He turned his head to look at her, then he smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"I knew it" he said teasingly. "I knew you couldn't resist me" Kate feigned an angry glare and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Well, I believe _you _were the one to rip of my shirt…" She let out a squeal as Tony pulled her down on top of him.

"That's all your fault, for being so damn hot" he kissed her. When they broke apart Kate laughed. "Okay, so maybe it was my fault then"

"Exactly" Tony smiled broadly. A moment later their both turned serious. "Kate…this isn't going to be easy…"

"I know but…we'll fix it. I know we will" she placed her arms on both sides of his head and gave him a light kiss. "And by the way…I love you too" she whispered and noticed the look of shock that registered on Tony's face. She was surprised herself that she'd actually said it but it didn't matter. She meant it. "Don't look so shocked, DiNozzo" She laughed at the face he pulled. Tony soon recovered from the shock and smiled. "I knew it" Kate just laughed and shook her head she playfully slapped his arm.

"I take it as that's my fault too" Tony just nodded. "Yep"

---

When they arrived to work, Tony coming in a few minutes after Kate, Abby was up in the bullpen.

"Hey, Abs. What gives us the honor?" Tony said with a smile. Abby jumped up from where she sat on Tony's desk. "You two okay now?" she eyed her friends, apparently not caring about the fact that both McGee and Gibbs were there. Tony and Kate exchanged worried glance. _Oh boy…_

"Oh, give me a break. You think they don't know?" Abby said when she noticed her friends' worried faces.

"You told Gibbs?" Tony stared at her.

"For your information, no. He figured it out himself. And, well, it didn't take much if you know what I mean" she said. Tony and Kate sighed and now turned to Gibbs, reluctantly preparing themselves for the verdict.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, as he was certain he had their attention. Abby perched herself on McGee's desk, both of them looking very amused.

"Yes, boss?"

"You planning on dumping Kate like another piece of crap?" Tony winced at the question and then answered firmly. "No" Kate tried not to smile. At Gibbs being so openly overprotective and for the warmth she felt at Tony's automatic reply.

"Good" Gibbs said.

"What…um about rule number 12?" Kate couldn't help but ask. Wasn't Gibbs taking this a little bit _too _easy?

"What about it?" he said, not looking up.

"We…broke it"

"Kate, the rule said something about romance between agents not working" Kate slowly nodded. _What did he mean? _She went over the words again and now it clicked. It didn't say anything about it being forbidden.

"Oh" was all she said then. Gibbs smiled inwardly as Kate and Tony sat down by their desks, trying to comprehend what just happened. Abby exchanged a glance with McGee before she walked for the elevators. _You learn pretty fast, Kate. _

---

That night, Tony once again stood on his balcony, watching the cars flashing by. It was rather…soothing. Today had gone very fast. They'd worked on their reports but Tony had taken his time to send about fifty IM:s to Kate. Gibbs had just shaken his head. He'd give them one day of fun, then they'd be back to normal.

Tony smiled to himself. Sometimes the most doubtful decision was the right one. When Kate had showed up on his doorstep last night he'd acted on instinct. And when it came around…love conquers all…right?

"Seeing something of interest?" Tony turned around and saw Kate standing in the doorway, looking amused.

"Nah. How did you get in?"

"Your door was unlocked"

"Oh"

"I locked it" Kate said with a half smile and then stepped out on the balcony. "Wow, you have a great view from here" she commented and came to stand beside him. He glanced to his side. Standing there bare feet, he noticed how much shorter she was.

"What?" she asked, catching him staring. "Nothing you just…look so small"

Kate raised a brow, looking amused. "Should I take it as a compliment?"

"More like a…statement"

She laughed. "You're silly, you know that?"

"Well, Gibbs' head slaps _did _teach me a thing or two" he said, earning another chuckle from Kate. He gently put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her to him. "You know what, Kate?"

"What?"

"I won"

"You won?" she said skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"When I said…you couldn't resist me. I was right, you can't resist me" Now Kate got that amused look on her face again. Quickly she slid out of his grip. "Fair enough…Maybe I can't. But now, the question is, can _you _resist _me_?"

"Of course I can" he grinned and nonchalantly turned back to look at the traffic. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"I'm going to grab something to eat. When you can't contain yourself any longer, I'll be in the kitchen" she said and walked back inside.

Tony watched the cars flying by for another moments before shaking his head. _Damn you, Kate. _He silently walked back in and crept on his toes until he reached Kate.

"Gotcha" he said and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I knew it, Tony. So I won" she said triumphantly. Tony just laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "This proves something, Kate"

"Really?"

"We can't resist _each other_. So technically, you didn't win either"

They both laughed as they stumbled for the kitchen, Tony still trapping Kate in his arms.

"It's all about the evidence" Kate stated as they reached their destination. Tony grinned.

"Always, Kate. Always"

_The End _

_**Finished! So, how was that? My second longer story. Was it good enough:P Please please review. And thank you all so much for reading and reviewing previous chapters. Story dedicated to all those poor Tate fans who will forever wish DPB never created Twilight. **_

_**/Ida**_


End file.
